Just Desserts
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: The first time Blue and Tsume had came together it was a mistake... the second time a means for revenge and the third time... was something they couldn't fight.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Simply Hopless here with a new story. I love making Blue/Tsume fics and glancing over the fics already in the WR archives I willingly take Shina up on her challenge and hopes it meets with her approval. I do not owned WR and this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I absolutely thrive on reviews, so unless you review this story there is no real reason for me to update.

Just Desserts

Chapter One

A self-satisfied smile glided onto her pouty lips as she made the last finishing touches to her surprise. Her fingers squeezed against the can's button to make another creamy white mound of whip cream on her breast before she set the canister to the side. She bit her bottom lip in concentration as she placed a cherry on top of each mound before laying back against the cool surface underneath her.

"And who says I'm not a good girlfriend," she mused aloud. A smirk quickly formed even as she plucked a cherry up from the bowl beside her. Her lips parted willingly, admitting the juicy little fruit into her mouth, sucking on it appreciatively before taking a bite. "Mmmm," she purred to herself.

'And now I wait,' she thought with a frowned. But found herself nearly squirming in anticipation of the little surprise Hige would soon find. Blue eyes that were long use to the darkness inside the kitchen found themselves roaming over the kitchen's cool interior. She was glad that there was moonlight streaming through the window, bathing her body in its cold warmth; but she'd rather have another kind of warmth on top of her now.

It had already been a few minutes since she began and she hadn't expected for herself to wait this long. She nibbled in frustration at another cherry before moving her hands to pluck another. They paused, digits absently brushing against the hard yet round contours of the cherries in the bowl until she sighed and laid her hands to her sides. 'Wait damn it,' she ordered her body and stayed peacefully still.

'But he said he would be here earlier today. I mean the boys are out and I really…' she thought and trailed off. She felt herself slowly immersed in disappointment and fatigue the more she waited. And before she knew it every time she closed her eyes she found it harder and harder to pull them open again.

AN HOUR LATER

It seemed some time had passed before someone had walked into the house that six people shared together. There was the soft rustling of pants legs moving as the occupant moved through the seemingly unoccupied house but for one person. His legs took him towards the kitchen to assuage his sweet tooth with some candy he stashed in the breadbox so Hige wouldn't get to it.

Fingers instinctively flipped the switch of the lights up to illuminate the sterile kitchen in its brilliant lighting. Golden eyes, already preparing to glide towards the breadbox on the kitchen counter, found themselves halted by another sight before him. Eyes widened in surprise before a sly smile glided across his lips.

He was surprised that the woman lying on the kitchen's table had not woken up by the bright lighting of the room. 'But then again Blue can sleep through a bomb raid if she was given the chance,' he thought wryly before he stepped closer to the enticing dish.

The dish consisted of Blue lying naked on the kitchen's tiled table. Her lips parted slightly as her breath hissed softly between them. She lay on her back with her enticingly curvaceous form covered with dribbles of chocolate syrup. Her creamy breasts adorned with identical mounts of whipped crème with a cherry nestled on each top.

"Damn," he growled lowly to himself as he licked suddenly dry lips. He wondered what the hell had possessed her to do such a stunt on the table they prepared food on. But he already found his thoughts turn to more erotic thoughts, so that the need to push her rudely off the table faded.

He found himself right next to her, his shadow falling possessively over her. Golden eyes finding themselves wandering the dizzying trail of chocolate syrup that swirled and spiraled down creamy, golden brown thighs that were slightly parted still hiding the treasure between them. He balled up his hands in frustration wanting to wake up Blue and give him a piece of his mind but shook his head.

'No the bitch would only chew my ear out then pit me against Hige,' he thought bitterly. He forced himself to turn away from Blue and walked towards the breadbox with wooden steps. His fingers groping to open the box before he reached behind the bag of wheat bread that nobody ate to grab the bite sized bag of Snickers. His fingers firmly closed over the plastic bag, pulling it gently out before he quickly unwrapped one of the morsels.

His back leaned against the kitchen's counter as he idly tossed the wrapper to the side. His fingers already pressing the sweet candy between his lips as he found his golden eyes looking once more at Blue. This seemed to be the only peaceful time he saw her with her wild, unkempt, dark hair nestled against the cold contour of the table.

"Isn't she cold?" he grumbled to himself. He popped another snicker into his mouth absently only to choke on the candy when he realized that he hadn't even unwrapped the package. He growled and formerly popped the unwrapped piece of candy into his mouth but it seemed almost bittersweet.

'But Blue would taste better.' He found himself thinking and pinched his forearm hard to keep such thoughts at bay.

'She's Hige's girl,' he cautioned himself as he took a step forward.

'A goody two-shoes,' he sneered finding himself moving once more towards her.

'And fucking hot right now,' he groaned unable to take anymore.

He cleared his throat loudly hoping she'd awaken and shake him from his musings. But still she slept peacefully on, long lashes kissing high cheekbones as she lay their defenseless. He cleared his throat once more, this time louder hoping against hope that she would awaken and slap some sense into him; but all she did was shift on her cold bed so that her legs parted even more.

A soft groaned pass through his lips as he saw that even her pussy hadn't escaped from the drizzling chocolate. He closed pained eyes and pinched his arms willing himself to calm down. 'Eat your fucking candy and get the hell out,' he found himself screaming to himself.

But he had found himself becoming suddenly deaf, ignoring the warning bells jangling madly in his head as he gently parted her legs even more. Eyes flickered up for a few breathless seconds to see if Blue had noticed but gratefully she hadn't. A slow, mischievous, smile spreads across his face at the thought that Hige, Kiba, Toboe and Cheza had foolishly decided to go watch the college football team play their homecoming game.

'Too bad for Hige,' he mused mockingly, smirking as he spread her legs even wider. His lips were already placing a soft kiss against her inner thigh before licking the chocolate syrup from his lips. "She taste much better," he muttered appreciatively, his bag of Snickers lay forgotten on the kitchen counter.

Now Blue at this moment had been having a seemingly dreamless sleep up until now. Her body had not suffered from the pains of a nightmare that would leave her heart pounding rapidly and her mouth open to pant upon awakening. No, in fact she found that her body was finding itself immersed in pleasure as a soft sigh of appreciation passed unconsciously pass her lips.

She wondered why she couldn't see the person that was doing this to her. She could feel the tongue lapping hungrily at her thigh before transferring its loving attention to nip at her other thigh. She could feel fingers stroking her sides and legs as she arched her hips gently upward wanting the mystery guy to pay attention to her needy pussy.

And as soon as she finally felt the tongue glide to her lips her breath caught and her eyes flew open. "H… Hige," she breathed out as she looked down at the one who had interrupted her dreams. Her fingers, that had already started to stroke the silky head, found themselves frozen in surprise. Her blue eyes widen as her mouth open in surprise at the realization that instead of a head covered with curly chestnut there sat a head with short silver spikes between her parted legs.

"T… T… Tsume?" She gasped out in anxiety and wonder, ignoring the pleasure that enveloped her traitorous body at the sight of her roommate.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She cried out ready to yank his head away from her when she found lips crash over her own, silencing her protests.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Assassin's Kiss here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews cause I cannot update without them. Oh yeah if you didn't know it by now then I'm warning you this is a definite lemon, or half a lemon, take it as you will.

Just Desserts

Chapter Two

Blue eyes widened in surprise as she felt his lips devour her own. His lips were so soft and gentle at first before his tongue licked teasingly at the crease of her mouth; begging entrance before fully invading her space with her soft gasp. An error she was thinking, now when it was too late, on her part.

But even as she tried to rally her thoughts together to form a distinguishable protest she felt herself quickly falling under his spell. Her fingers that had clenched at her side in surprise slowly unfurled to touch hesitantly at his shoulders. Then as their kiss continued they were embolden to slide upward to bury themselves in his short hair as she drew him closer to her hungry lips. It was like getting fresh water after being so thirsty.

'Kami this shouldn't feel good,' she protested. A growl of anger at her weakness reverberated form her throat and out past her lips only to be swallowed up by Tsume. Their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. Pressing and sliding against each other as each tried to get the upper hand before they paused for intermission.

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats; their lips parted to take in more air then their nose could offer them at the moment. They were nearly nose-to-nose and if anyone leaned forward just three inches their lips would connect again. Burning amber looked into smoldering sapphires before they decided unconsciously to lean forward. Warm breath teasing over both of their lips as the space between them was quickly devoured before Blue snapped to her senses. Their lips had barely ghosted over each other's when she decided to push Tsume's shoulders roughly. She could still taste the faint bit of chocolate he brought from his lips to hers.

"What the hell you asshole," she bit out between pants. She was ready to hop off the table and stomp away to her room. Her blue eyes flash challengingly to his golden ones, her lips curled in distaste even if they were bruised slightly from their kiss. She made sure to slyly pinch herself hard for the warm feeling curling in her stomach before she balled them at her side. Her hand itching to touch her lips that seemed to tremble from the earlier contact.

"A little early for PMSing you know," Tsume drawled unfazed. His eyes were unreadable as they took in her trembling lips before she turned her head to look away from him as if hoping he'd do the same. But he didn't, he only gripped her chin and turned her slowly to look into his golden eyes. "Didn't take you for a coward Blue. I must have underestimated you," he sneered leaning forward to ghost his lips teasingly against hers.

Blue eyes glared up at him with fury before he was taken up in a biting kiss. Her lips pressing so hard against his that they were threatening to bruise. Her intent to hurt and yet to enjoy his own kiss warred with themselves. Her fists once more unfurled to lie on either side of his shoulders. Then suddenly her fingertips bit crescent marks into his flesh, his yelp of pain and surprise the only invitation she needed.

'How does it feel to have the tables turned?' she growled softly against his lips. Her tongue teased his tongue, prodding and sliding it against his own before coaxing it into her own mouth. Then before he could retreat she captured his tongue gently between her lips, her teeth reinforcement. Sucking and licking along the pink appendage of his before she sank her teeth down into it, a rumbling chuckle surfacing at his pain. "Asshole," she murmured when she quickly relinquished their kiss.

And yet at one point she had been tempted to say, 'Intoxicating.' Her heart thudded faster in her chest as she replayed how he tasted. Both spicy and rich with still the faint hint of chocolate that made the experience all but sweet. 'How could something so fucking annoying turn me on,' she thought vehemently as she smirked at him. She wanted to quickly erect a wall of outward calm even as her insides fell into ruin.

"Lustful bitch," he growled before easing her hands out of his hair that had grown out a bit lately. He gripped her chin once more so that she couldn't move before he slowly and mutinously began to lick at the blood trickling down her lips. His blood that she shed so freely was quickly chased down the curve of her throat by his questing tongue. Pinning the drop down against the pulse of her throat before licking it away.

"Tsume… what the hell?" she whimpered, knowing his tongue felt the vibration of her voice. Her heart had spiked the exact moment his tongue pinned down the drop of blood making her bite down a moan. 'Why can't I just get up and walk away,' she thought to herself feeling herself frozen to her spot. His hands gently pushed her down against the cold countertop after releasing her jaw. His fingers trailing down her shoulders before skimming back up again making her body shiver eagerly to what was to come.

"Yes?" he drawled. He brought one of his fingers up to his waiting mouth to lick away the bit of chocolate that had gathered on it before the pads of his fingers traversed down her sides then brushed their way up against her hips and thighs. He could feel her muscles stiffening under her quivering golden brown flesh as well as hear the soft gasps and half cries that she tried to swallow. But if he could only just loosen her up a bit then they could both enjoy themselves.

"I hate you," she forced out. Her eyes flashed with anger and something else, maybe lust as she sat up with difficult. Her jaw clenched as she readied herself to push him to the side to leave. 'I guess Hige's not coming anytime soon,' she thought bitterly unsure her legs could hold her up.

"Mmm? Is that so?" he murmured as he bent his head down. His lips pressed a kiss against her neck tenderly before he began to ghost a trail to her shoulder. Her mew of protest ignored as his pink tongue darted out to lick away a bit of chocolate. That bit of sweetness had been looped lazily over it to include her shoulder in her special little design. Even as his tongue followed the trail of chocolate, his warm breath tickling the curve of her neck, he had had the strongest inclination to nibble on her rounded shoulder. And without hesitation his teeth nipped then kissed the sensitive skin before Blue could snap to her senses. "And when was that last time you got laid?" he asked. His words brushing against her shoulder, giving her goose bumps.

Just as Tsume lifted his head up to smirk at her a loud 'smack' rang through the air. Blue's hand connecting quickly with Tsume's cheek in retaliation for what he said. And just as her hand rose to slap his other cheek for laughing silently he grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" she hissed so low that he could barely catch the words except for the fact that the room was so silent.

"Listen here Blue I know you seem to be sexually frustrated and all but there is no need to slap me for it," he growled warningly before quickly grabbing her chin once more in his other hand.

Blue looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes unsure of what she should do. Her heart thudded in her chest before she let out a short snort. "Who said I was sexually frustrated?" she growled looking at him challengingly.

But what she was really thinking was how badly she needed to be laid. It wasn't that Hige found her unattractive and was withholding sex. No, in fact it was Blue who had decided to withhold sex from him until he learned not to flirt with other girls.

She frowned at his actions remembering how she found more then one phone number in Hige's laundry as she decided to wash his clothes. But what had really gotten to her was the fact that one of the girls had a nerve to call back to the house. She had only received mild satisfaction in cursing the girl out after using caller id. 'Damn Hige… damn men,' she thought bitterly glowering at Tsume.

"Forget it I'm going to bed I don't need this," she grumbled. She faked a huge yawn before lazily pushing at his shoulders. "Move your damn ass, I don't need this," she drawled. 'Yes move before I loose all my senses to you,' she thought briefly.

"Liar," he growled low still gripping her chin. "You want this as much as I do right now."

"What do you mean I'm a li—" she stopped getting the message clearly in his sobering eyes before lightly brushed her lips to appease him. "I'm sorry," she said meekly looking down.

Well that was what Tsume would have liked her to do but he knew Blue too much to think she'd ever concede that fast. No he had to press his lips against hers to swallow up the rest of her words. His thumb stroked her cheek as he loosens his grip on her chin before letting his hand fall away completely.

He only pulled his lips away when he was sure that Blue wouldn't bolt before he kissed her still closed eyelids. He could feel her lashes fluttering against his lips tickling them. He wanted to… no had to make Blue really lax before he could really go for the prize he really wanted. The growing bulge in his pants demanding that so that all warnings in his head except reaching his goal were shot to hell.

He trailed kisses from her chin, down to the curve of her neck. His nose nuzzling lightly at her neck where her pulse beat the strongest before laying a biting kiss against her collarbone. His tongue quick to dart out to sooth the angry mark that started to appear, his pulse quickening at Blue's attempt to bite back a moan.

He paused then to take in his bearings, watching as Blue looked almost through him, her eyes glazed over. Her tongue had finished licking along her bottom lip as she parted them to take in air. It was dizzying to hear her pulse thumping against his lips as soft pants escaped her own. Knowing that he was the one who was driving all sense out a seemingly sensible creature as Blue.

'She must really need this badly or she would have put up more a fight,' he thought reflectively. He gently pushed her down onto the cold counter again before pulling away from her. The slight whimper escaping her throat made him smile slightly as he came to stand at her side. His eyes once more roaming over her as if he was a wolf about to devour up a succulent feast.

"Tsume are you going to stare at me all day or what?" Blue ventured out cautiously as she tried a bit of her sarcasm. Him looking at her like she was actually edible was both erotic and frightening at the same time. Her body besought by tremors from the contact of her warm, naked body against the hard, cold countertop.

Seeing her tremble like that made him want to pull Blue into her arms and warm her body against his. But then he quickly rationalized that one she might not like that type of comforting intimacy, and second he didn't want to ruin her wonderful masterpiece.

He decided to capture her up in a brief, passionate kiss as he guided her knees apart with his hands. His long, slim fingers stroking her inner thigh lightly with the rough pads of his fingertips before he offered to add in his nails. Lips leaving Blue's to kiss down her chin and along the slope of her neck before kissing the love bite he made.

Blue eyes watched hypnotized mewing weakly at his ministrations as Tsume paused to look at one of her white mounds before a pink mouth devoured it, cherry and all. Her breath catching before she groaned as teeth grazed against her nipple. She was nearly tempted to lean forward to lick the corner of his mouth to taste the bit of whip cream before she felt it… A tongue easing its way teasingly around her taut nipple before he finally conceded to take the angry nub into his mouth. A smirk glided to his lips as she let out a breathless moan.

Her fingers clenched in his hair as she arched her back into his touch. His fingers that she had forgotten all about were already circling her clit with one digit while his tongue circled once more around her nipple. She let out a strangled cry, eyes squeezing close as he played with her little button.

Tsume knew she couldn't even see the smirk on his lips as he played her like a harp. Drawing out moans in gasps as her fingers yanked painfully at his hair before loosening so that they could claw at his back. Her legs wanted desperately to close around his hand rock with it just to increase the intensity of the pleasure he was giving her. "M… more," she managed to choke out before biting her bottom lip.

"Not yet," he breathed into her ear. 'I could take her now if I wanted to,' he thought. But he wanted her to beg for it since she had put up so much protest in the beginning. He only licked the shell of her ear as he heard her whimpering in displeasure at this announcement.

"Don't fucking play with me Tsume," she grunted. Her eyes sliding open to stare at him with growing need. Her blue eyes to deep, cloudy sapphires as she pulled him close to her lips. "Please Tsume," she pleaded, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"Please what?" he asked looking down at her. Laying a chaste kiss against her lips before he walked to where her quivering legs were spread out for him.

She glowered down at him for a moment before looking away. "N… nothing," she grumbled stubbornly.

"Nothing huh?" he smirked and then spread her legs wider before he bent his head down. "So… if it's really nothing why are you trembling," he asked, his warm breath caressing her wet pussy.

"Kami Tsume I… I… Kami!" she yelped. Her fingers scrambled for the edge of the counter to clutch at it desperately. She saw stars as she felt him first kiss her clit before taking the little bit of flesh into his mouth. Rolling his tongue along the warm piece of flesh before sucking it greedily. Her legs gone to jelly as she arched her back so far up that it lifted from the now warming counter.

"Kami, kami, kami," she panted out as she stared sightlessly at the wall. Her heart thumping so hard that it threatened to burst out her chest. While a tingling sensation radiated from head to her toes to settle somewhere below her belly button. Like a bunch of knots where tightening with the growing pleasure as he slid a finger inside her. "Tsume I don't… I want…" she cried out not knowing what she wanted anymore.

Her common sense was long ago leaving her as she tried not to close her thighs around his head to keep him there. "Do I taste good Tsume?" she couldn't help but asking curiously. A little part of her screaming at her that this was wrong, that she was Hige's girl. But was it truly wrong to want this melting feeling and attention that Tsume lavished on her.

'Would it be wrong to say that she wanted him to fuck her with his tongue? That her toes curled and her breath grew harsher as that greedy tongue coated her clit while his finger steadily pumped inside her. Drawing the knots below her belly button to tighten and tighten until she felt ready to explode right then and there. Her mouth gasping for as she prepared herself to ride the wave of ecstasy only to blink in confusion when she found the absence of his tongue eating away at her flesh.

Slowly she managed to sit up only to find him pulling his wife beater over his head revealing his scarred, tanned chest. As she tried to curb her feelings of disappointment at not reaching her climax she looked at the new bit flesh he revealed to her. Curious fingers had to reach out to him and touch the 'X' shaped scar before she brush her fingernails down against a dusky nipple.

Her eyes shone with unbridled lust at the sound of his groan. "Please," she sighed, placing her lips against his. A shiver rolled through her body, as she tasted herself on him. "I want this please," she murmured against his lips initiating the kiss. Fingers curling tightly in his short, silver hair as a moan was shared between them as their bare chests touched.

To be continued…

A/N: You gave me six reviews so I gave you six pages. So for each review I get, that's how many pages I'll make… well not exceeding fifteen, which somehow I doubt but anyway… (Smiles happily feeling a bit faint.) I… wow… I feel a bit light headed now. I'm going to sit down and try to stop the blood from rushing to my head. I… I hope you enjoy because there is no way I'm continuing without reviews because I'll need courage to finish the next chapter. (Feels slightly dizzy and passed out.)


End file.
